Hard to say: The sequel to Stolen
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Lily and Oliver had fallen in love but now he says he no longer wants to be with her. As Lily tries to cope with losing the man of her dreams she begins to build a strong relationship with Jackson who is the ultimate enemy of the vampires: a werewolf.
1. Intro

Hard To Say by the Used

**Hard To Say **by the Used

The singer finished singing and she's walking out  
The singer sheds a tear fear of falling out  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by, and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

My worries weighed the world how I used to be  
And everything (I'm cold) seems a plague in me  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by, and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

Worse than the fear it's the lie you told a thousand times before  
Worse than the fear it's the knife  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by, and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone I'm not the same

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
(God, it's hard to say)  
It's hard to say that I miss you  
(God, it's hard to say)  
Since you've been gone  
I'm not the same

**Hard To Say**

**By GuitarGurl**

Lily was waiting for Oliver on her front porch, she was actually supposed to be out there waiting for him in twenty minutes but she was so eager to see him. She thought he wasn't going to be there for a while but there was Oliver pulling up into her driveway. "Miley said you'd be waiting out here early." said Oliver getting out of the car.

"Well good thing she can see the future, it looks like it's going to rain."

Oliver put his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for your big birthday extravaganza?"

"Oliver you said nothing big."

Unlike an average teen, Lily hated big parties; she just wanted something small like just her and Oliver.

"Don't worry, it's not that big."

"_That _big?"

Oliver laughed "It's not big at all just the family."

"A vampire house party, now that sounded good to Lily."

Sorry so short, I just wanted to really give an intro before jumping into the story. More to come soon!


	2. Birthday Bash

Lily walked into the house and immediantly her jaw dropped. The house was decorated beautifully with silver streamers and a huge sign saying "Happy Birthday Lily." In the piano room Lily could see boxes of gifts piled high. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. Lily walked into the decorated piano room and saw a massive cake that would put a wedding cake to shame.

"Happy 17th Lily!" blurted Miley. "Want to open presents?" she asked eagerly.

"Miley, she just got here."

"I know I know but present time?"

Lily knew Miley would keep going until she popped so she agreed to open presents. She held out her hands and smiled at Miley. "Hand me the present."

Miley bounced up and down and rushed to grab her present. "Here you go!" she blurted. "Open it!" she kept bouncing.

Lily looked at the beautifully wrapped paper and didn't want to open it in fear of ruining the paper but she did want to know what was inside. She untied the bow neatly and gently removed the paper of the tiny box. Inside was a key with a keychain on it.

"Porche" Lily read. She looked up at Miley with wide eyes. "Miley you didn't!" she yelped.

Miley nodded exstaticly "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she threw her arms around Lily and hugged her.

"You got me a porche." Lily turned to Oliver "She got me a porche."

Oliver smiled a crooked smile and nodded "She got you a porche."

Lily was still in shock and was wondering what present could top this one.

"Oliver's present topped mine." Miley said. "I could see what you were about to ask."

"Oh right. Well then, I think Oliver should give me his next." Oliver smiled and handed her his gift.

Lily began to open the present eagerly until she let out a small "Ouch!" she put her finger in her mouth and took it out to look at it. "Stupid papercuts." It was bleeding, not a lot, but enough to fill the room with the scent of her blood.

Robbie looked down at Lily then picked her up and threw her out of the way which landed her on the glass table shattering it into a million pieces. Rico leaped after Lily and was about to sink his teeth into her neck along with Jake, Miley, and Sarah who were all surrounding her ready to taste the rest of her blood.

Out of nowhere Oliver jumped in front of Lily creating a barrier between her and the four ravenous vampires. Oliver let out a growl and the others backed away slowly. Lily looked down at her arm and could see it was bleeding and a shard of glass was sticking out.

"Lily, are you alright?" asked Robbie

"Yeah, just a scratch." Lily took out the piece of glass from her arm and it began to bleed again. The other vampires could smell the air and immediantly ran outside to the front lawn. "Aren't you going to join them?" Lily asked looking at Oliver whom she could tell was trying to contain his desire to take a bite of her.

"No, no I'm fine. Let's get you stitched up. Robbie?"

Robbie took Lily's arm and elevated it and added some pressure to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be ok." he assured her.

"Oliver go wait outside, I don't want to tempt you."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Please Oliver, I see this is hard for you."

Oliver looked at Lily with sorry eyes and nodded "Call if you need me." then Oliver darted out the door.

Lily looked at Robbie who was about to start stitching. "How do you do it?" she asked "Resist the urge to drink my blood."

"I've learned to control it, it wasn't easy but I did. Oliver will get there too, just give him some time."

Time. Would that be enough to control Oliver's urge to kill Lily? She loved him and knew he loved her, and she wanted Oliver to be able to control it, she really wanted it. If time was all it took then she would wait and not cause so much temptation along the way. "Easier said then done." she thought.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Are you alright?" asked Lily taking Oliver's cold hand in her's. It was colder then usual today, almost as if something was wrong.

"I'm fine, I just...After school will you meet me in the woods behind your house?"

Lily nodded. "Do we need to talk about something?"

"I'll see you after school." he kissed her cheek, ran to his car, and drove off.


	3. Gone

That night Lily laid in bed thinking about what had just happened at her birthday party. She wasn't mad about it, it wasn't exactly the Oken's fault for their desire to drink her blood. Lily had let it go, but somehow she felt Oliver hadn't. Oliver laid in bed with Lily stroking her hair as usual as she rested her head on his chest.

"Lily?"

Lily was dozing off but the sound of Oliver's voice woke her up. "Yes?"

"Do you think that, I don't know, maybe I'm making your life more difficult?"

Lily sat up and looked at Oliver. "Difficult?"

"Yeah, you know, me being immortal and wanting to drink your blood along with my brothers and sister? The fact I almost got you eaten by another vampire-"

"That wasn't your fault." Lily quickly added.

"Still, don't you think your life would be easier if you never met my family?...If you never met me?"

The idea made Lily sick inside and she didn't even want to imagine her life without Oliver because a life without him was no life at all. Lily curled up closer to him so she was inches from his face.

"If I never met you my life wouldn't feel complete like it does now. I love you Oliver." Lily lightly kissed him on the lips. Soon she was on top of him and they were kissing a little more intensely until Oliver pushed her off gently.

"Lily, we can't." he jumped out of her bed.

Lily felt terrible, she had done it again unintentionally, it was just that she always forgot about Oliver being a vampire because she wanted to be with him so badly.

"I'm sorry Oliver, really I am."

Oliver laid back down next to Lily and she rested her head on his chest again until she fell asleep. Oliver stayed the whole night watching her sleep on his chest, and as she slept he thought.

The car ride with Oliver the next day was quiet and a little distant. Whenever Lily would say something Oliver would simply answer with a "Uh-huh" or "Yeah" and sometimes he wouldn't say anything. When they arrived at school things didn't get much better, Oliver was still standoffish.

"Are you alright?" asked Lily taking Oliver's cold hand in her's. It was colder then usual today, almost as if something was wrong.

"I'm fine, I just...After school will you meet me in the woods behind your house?"

Lily nodded. "Do we need to talk about something?"

"I'll see you after school." he kissed her cheek, ran to his car, and drove off.

Oliver was skipping class today, which wasn't entirely weird since he skipped when he needed to hunt or it was to sunny outside. But when he skipped today it felt like he was just trying to get away from Lily. "Have I done something wrong?" Lily thought to herself.

"Hey Lily." said a voice from behind her.

"Hey Miley." Lily didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. Then she had a thought, if she couldn't get anything out of Oliver maybe Miley would tell her what was going on.

Jake had his arm around Miley's waist looking like he was carrying her. "Hey Lily where's Oliver."

"He left" Lily and Miley said in unison.

"What happened?" asked Jake.

Lily shrugged "I was actually going to ask Miley what was up with Oliver because he's not telling me a thing!" Lily was frustrated thinking about Oliver's new "I don't care" attitude.

Miley looked at her with apologetic eyes "I wish I knew Lily, I can see the future but this time it's not so clear. Maybe you just need to talk to him."

Lily nodded in agreement. Well she had a chance today after school.

Lily waited for Oliver after school where he told her. He seemed to be running late which was odd for Oliver to be running late...thirty minutes late.

"Lily?" Oliver said coming up from behind her.

Lily turned to see him. "I thought something had happened to you." she kissed him on the cheek. "We need to talk about something."

Oliver nodded with the saddest look in his eyes she had ever seen.

"Is everything ok?" she asked trying to look him in the eye but he kept turning away.

"I'm leaving Lily, me and my family are moving to New York."

Lily looked shocked and confused by what Oliver just said. "Moving?...but...why...how, how long have you known?" the words were hard to say.

"A week now."

"A week? An entire week and he hadn't told her?" she thought. "When are you leaving?" Lily asked

"Tonight."

"Ok" Lily looked away then back at him. "I"m going with you."

"No your not" he said sternly.

Lily was a little shocked by this, what did this mean? Long distances relationships never worked out and somehow she knew Oliver knew that, so what was he implying?

"So, what exactly are you telling me?" she asked trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "What?"

Oliver sighed and looked in the distance avoiding Lily's say eyes. "I'm saying that... it's best you move on and try to forget me...try to forget us."

Lily's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"It won't be hard, it will be as if I never existed, as if I was never there."

What was happening? Was this real or was it just a bad dream? This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! Oliver turned and began to walk away but Lily grapped his arm and turned him back to face her.

"Tell me you don't want me" she demanded.

"Lily don't-"

"Say it! Look me in the eye and say you don't want me any more."

Oliver looked away then looked into Lily's eyes and said in a low voice "I don't want you any more."

I don't want you any more. There. He had said it, it was over, and with that Lily's world had stopped. She looked at him trying to come up with the words to say what he was doing to her but once again, they were hard to say. She turned her back to Oliver and the tears began to fall slowly.

"Try to be safe Lily, try not to do anything dangerous." Oliver added. "Please, for me."

Lily could hear Oliver walking away and blurted out like word vomit "You said forever. I didn't think forever would end so soon."

Oliver took one last look at Lily and turned away. When Lily turned to say one last thing to Oliver he was gone, out of sight, and out of her life. The pain was welling up inside more then she could bear. She fell onto the floor and cried, cried until she couldn't breathe and she didn't care. She didn't want to breathe because a life without Oliver was no life at all. She gave him her heart, her whole heart and in five minutes it was broken.

**Sneak Preview:**

"What are you doing here?" Lily stood on her feet ready to run as fast as she could.

"I'm here as a favor to a friend, you might know her...Maya?" Charlie circled her, taking in her intoxicating scent.

Fear had glued Lily's feet to the ground; there was no running now. "Wha, what does she want?"

Charlie snicked and stopped circling Lily. "She wants me to finish you. Nothing personal kid, I'm just hungry." then he lunged at Lily ready to sink his teeth into her perfect neck.


	4. Back to the Meadow

Lily didn't realize how late it had gotten, she didn't realize the sun had gone down hours ago and she didn't realize she was still laying on the ground but she didn't care. She couldn't cry any more; she was all cried out.

"Hey! I see her over here!" a voice called from the distance.

Lily sat up to see who was shouting. The siloheutte of what looked like a man came closer and closer. Lily tried to make out who it was and it wasn't until the man yelled something else she knew who it was.

"Lily? Lily are you out there?"

It was Seth Reese from Dunn. Her dad had porbably called him and asked him to find Lily since he was good at that whole tracking thing.

Lily shouted back to Seth "I'm over here."

Seth ran over to where Lily was and kneeled down at eye level with Lily. "Are you hurt?"

Lily shook her head "No" but Seth probably didn't see the gesture since he scooped her up and began carrying her out of the woods. Lily knew her dad would be really worried but she didn't worry to much about that, the only thing that consumed her mind was Oliver leaving her, Oliver saying he didn't want her, Oliver not telling her this earlier...Oliver consumed her mind.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Lily's dad shreaked. "Where were you? Weren't you with Oliver? Where is he?"

Lily was in no mood to answer all these questions in one night. "Dad, I'm sort of tired, can we talk about all of this in the morning?"

Lily's dad nodded "Of course Lil. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?"

Lily slowly moved upstairs to her room. She didn't bother changing into her pajamas and collapsed into bed looking out the open window. She had hoped that all of this had been a bad dream, that Oliver would be right there at her window waiting to come in and tell her he loved her. But no one was coming, all Lily saw was the black of the night sky. She got up and walked to the window taking one last glance, then reluctantly she closed it.

At school the next morning everything was a blur, a big blur. She tried concentrating in class but to no avail, her mind kept wondering in a million different places. When her teacher called on her to answer the simplest question she would shrug and force the teacher to move on to someone else.

Lunch wasn't that much better. Lily hadn't sat with Lucas and his gang since her and Oliver so sitting with them was weird and honestly, a little annoying. Had these people always been so gossip adoring? She sat in silence with her hood up son her jacket and ipod in one ear to try and drown out the stupidity of the conversations.

"So, did you hear that Naomi is dating Alan? Oh my god, it's the weirdest thing!" Amber gleamed.

"Isn't she like 10 inches taller then him?" Ashley asked.

"She totally is!"

This was so stupid, but Lily had no room to complain since she did sort of blow these people off for Oliver and was lucky if they ever accepted her again.

"Lily, are you alright? You don't look well." Lucas said as he acknowledged Lily's presence.

Everyone turned to face Lily so they could see Lily and her seemingly depressed look. Lily's cheeks began to burn red and she slumped in her chair. They were waiting for a response of reassurance like "I'm fine guys, just a little cold." or "Yeah everythings ok." but Lily didn't need to answer since Amber and Ashley took it upon themselves to fill in the blanks.

"The Okens moved." Ashley blurted

"Just last night too. Just packed up and left." Amber threw her two cents in too.

Strangely this wasn't making Lily feel better, go figure. But she didn't want to just get up and leave rudely, especially since these were the only people left in her life which, again, didn't make her feel better at all.

Lily skipped the rest of sixth and seventh period, she couldn't take it anymore. She decided to go to the only place that did hold a lot of painful memories but it was also quiet and peaceful, and that was what Lily needed right now: the meadow.

It was quiet and peaceful like it had always been but something was off about it, something was missing, and Lily already knew what it was. She walked around for a little bit then laid on the soft grass that know seemed like a million needles sticking into her. The Okens' house wasn't far and she could visit it if she wanted, but if she couldn't even bear this meadow, she wasn't going to be able to see the Okens' house. Lily was all alone, or so she thought.

Lily could hear a crunch crunch as someone was walking closer to her. She sat up to see who it was and wished she hadn't done that.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Lily stood on her feet ready to run as fast as she could.

"I'm here as a favor to a friend, you might know her...Maya?" Charlie circled her, taking in her intoxicating scent.

Fear had glued Lily's feet to the ground; there was no running now. "Wha, what does she want?"

Charlie snicked and stopped circling Lily. "She wants me to finish you. Nothing personal kid, I'm just hungry." then he lunged at Lily ready to sink his teeth into her perfect neck.

But as Charlie was in mid air something knocked him to the ground, someting BIG!

It looked about the size of a bear, no bigger than a bear. It walked on all fours but when it stood up it was easily ten feet tall. It looked strangely, like a wolf. The creature looked at Lily with eyes that glowed pitch black then looked at Charlie who looked terrified. He got up and ran into the woods with the beast trailing behind him. It wasn't long until Lily heard a blood curdling scream then dead silence.

She didn't know what that creature was, but whatever it was, it saved her life...just like Oliver had done before.

**Sneak Preview**

"Well, I guess you know my little secret then." he said walking a little closer to me.

Lily nodded and took a step closer to him "Well I guess I do." she let out a small chuckle "First vampires, now werewolves, tell me when do I get to meet Frankenstein?"


	5. The Werewolf

Lily laid awake that night, one: because she feared if she shut her eyes she would have another nightmare like she had the previous night and two: because she couldn't fall asleep with the vision of the creature that saved her life dancing in her head. With that image imprinted in her head she couldn't even sit still, so she decided to go for a walk even though it was two in the morning.

Lily climbed out of bed and put on her slippers and a coat, she planned on climbing out the window. She looked at the tree that Oliver made seem like it was easy to climb, even though he never really climbed, she just had to leap. Lily gulped and stuck one foot out the window onto the tree. She tried to balance herself and swung her other foot out the window so that she made a human bridge between her window and the tree. Yeah, this was hard.

"Ok, one. two. three..." and she flung herself forward so that she was hugging the trunk of the tree. It was so much higher then she thought. "Ok, ok now I just have to get on the ground.

Lily easied herself down the tree cautiously stepping on each branch. Finally she was two inches from the ground and that was when she fell thanks to her clumsiness.

"Ok, well, that was the worst part."

Lily began to walk towards the woods for a 'midnight stroll'. But out of nowhere she began to hear a voice, but there was no one there.

"Lily, this is dangerous, turn around and go home." the voice said.

Lily stopped to hear the voice more clearly but nothing. She began to walk again and the voice chimmed in "Lily, this isn't safe. You said you would be safe...you promised me."

Lily's eyes widened as she realized who the voice belonged to. "Oliver?"

She whisped her head around to see if he was there, like everything had happened was a bad dream and that he was there, loving her, wanting her like he did before. But there was no one in the darkness except a pair of gleaming eyes from the forest.

Lily took a step back ready to run for her life. The pair of eyes began to move closer until Lily could make out who the eyes belonged to. It was the creature, the creature that had saved her life. It's hair was jet black and sleek, like it was perfectly combed. It didn't bare its teeth at Lily, but she could see the long fangs from beneath his upperlip. It was big and could easily strike fear into anyone else, but Lily wasn't anyone else. She knew this thing, whatever it was, was good.

Lily held her hand out to the creature not even fearing the idea of it biting it off. The creature rubbed it's face against her hand and let out a small sigh. Lily couldn't help but smile at the innocence this, some would call 'beast', possesed. Suddenly, the creature began to squirm and twitch as if it were being electrocuted. It ran into the woods and let out a painful howl that sent chills down Lily's spine.

She wanted to go after it and see if it was ok but before she could it crawled back, but not as a beast, as a man. The guy was naked until he pulled on a pair of shorts he had with him. As he pulled on the shorts (which shocked Lily considering it was thirty degrees outside and the cold was doing nothing to him) he stood up to make eye contact with her.

"Jackson?" Lily said stunned. "Wha, what just happened?"

Jackson shrugged "I think you know Lily."

She did know, but it was just to great to comprehend. "Wow" was all Lily could say.

Her stunned face cause Jackson to snicker "Well, I guess you know my little secret then." he said walking a little closer to her.

Lily nodded and took a step closer to him "Well I guess I do." she let out a small chuckle "First vampires, now werewolves, tell me when do I get to meet Frankenstein?"

Jackson laughed again and so did Lily. She noticed how much he had grown since the last time she saw him, his once 5'10" figure soon morphed into a seven foot one all in what seemed like a matter of months.

"My how you've grown."

"Yeah, um, when your a werewolf your growth rate tends to speed up."

"So you could get taller?"

He shook his head "I think this is all I can go without becoming an attraction at Ripley's 'Believe it or not'."

Lily knew he was right, how subtle would it be if there was a ten foot tall sixteen year old walking around?

"Why aren't you cold? It's freezing out here!"

"My body temperature also runs much higher than any human's. Here feel." Jackson grapped Lily's hand and placed it on his perfectly formed abs.

Lily blushed but kept her hand there, the warmth felt nice and it was radiating throughout her chilled body. "So, you don't need to wear a jacket ever again? Even if it's snowing?"

Jackson shook his head "Nope, it's actually really uncomfortable now, it's much more comfy walking around half naked."

Lily smiled at Jackson and finally put her hand down. She half laughed at the idea Oliver put in her head that when he left her life could be normal, but apparently it couldn't. Oliver. Just thinking his name brought her back into her state of depression.

"You look like you could use some air." Jackson said seeing the less than cheerful face of Lily.

Lily grinned and nodded "That would be nice."

"Here, get on my back." As Jackson said this, he began to phase back into the beautiful werewolf he was before. Lily sat on his back like a horse and grabbed his thick lush hair like reigns. Jackson let out a howl and began running full speed into the night.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Would you like to meet the rest of the pack?" Jackson asked sipping his hot chocolate.

Lily took a sip out of her cup too and looked up at Jackson "You mean there's more of you?"

"Of course, do you think you're up for it?"

"Lily this isn't a good idea" the voice chimmed in her head. The voice only seemed to come to Lily when she was doing something dangerous or stupid and if meeting the werewolves was dangerous and would cause her to hear that perfect velvet voice then...

"Let's go meet us some werewolves."


	6. A band of werewolf brothers

Lily sat down on Jackson's couch and wrapped herself in the blanket that was lying there. It was freezing, the temperature had dropped at least twenty degrees. She shivered and chattered her teeth.

"S-s-sorry, i-i-its r-r-really c-c-c-c-cold." Lily chattered.

Jackson laughed evidentally not affecting by the friged cold. He got up and made some hot chocolate for the both of them. He hand a mug to Lily and smiled.

The heat from the mug felt wonderful to Lily, and she almost poured the steaming hot cup of hot chocolate all over her, but she resisted the urge. She took a sip, or a gulp and smiled at Jackson.

"Mini marshmellows, yum!"

Jackson snickered at Lily's innocent little observation. "So, what were you doing out there in the woods all by yourself?"

Lily shurgged "I needed some air, I've had a lot on my mind these days."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

Lily took a sip of cocoa and tried to spit out the words. "Oliver...he left."

"Seattle?"

"And me"

He could see the hurt in Lily's eyes and immediantly changed the subject. "Would you like to meet the rest of the pack?" Jackson asked sipping his hot chocolate.

Lily took a sip out of her cup too and looked up at Jackson "You mean there's more of you?"

"Of course, do you think you're up for it?"

"Lily this isn't a good idea" the voice chimmed in her head. The voice only seemed to come to Lily when she was doing something dangerous or stupid and if meeting the werewolves was dangerous and would cause her to hear that perfect velvet voice then...

"Let's go meet us some werewolves."

Jackson held out his hand to Lily and she took it. He mounted her on his back and phased into his alter ego werewolf. The thrill of this was exciting and dangerous which made Lily almost forget the pain in her heart from Oliver.

Jackson stopped in the middle of the forest and began to sniff around. Lily held on tighter to his hair and looked around the dark forest for any trace of giant werewolves.

A loud howl sounded from the woods and out sprouted three wolves then two more behind them. The biggest one was a chocolate brown wolf with frizzed hair and yellow eyes. The other wolves stayed behind that wolf as if it were their leader or protector.

The wolves began to phase into human, all of them naked. It was weird being in the woods with seven naked guys. Lily got off of Jackson's back and watched him phase into a human.

"Jackson, what is the meaning of this?" asked the guy who was the leader-wolf.

When Lily took a good look at the leader she realized who it was: Seth.

"Jackson what is the meaning of this?" asked Seth angrily.

"I wanted all of you to meet a friend of mine. Lily Truscott, the pack. Pack, Lily Truscott."

Lily looked at the group of seven naked giants that stood before her and grinned. "Nice to meet all of you. Hi, Seth."

"Evening Lily." Seth nodded at Lily. "Jackson what were you thinking? Exposing her to our secret?"

"She figured it out."

One of the giants looked at Lily with narrowed eyes. "Hey, she's the one who associates with those leeches!"

Jackson jumped in front of Lily in a protective way and gritted his teeth. "She's not anymore."

The giant backed off and took a look at Lily. "She was dating that vampire Oliver."

It hurt for her to spit it out once again but she managed to. "He's gone."

"Gone?" the werewolves asked in unison.

Lily nodded "They left yesterday."

"Well, the parasites are gone. This is a treat, now we can live in peace without worrying about them attacking an innocent human." one of the wolves said.

Jackson moved from the front of Lily and pointed to the pack. "Let me tell you everyone's names. You know Seth, our Alpha."

"Alpha?" Lily asked.

"Leader of the pack. Then this is Isaac." he pointed to the one who had jumped on me for hanging with vampires. "This is Bray and Trent." he pointed to a set of twins who were the shorter ones of the pack. "And this is Garrett." he pointed to the last one who had hair about as long as Lily's. "And that's the pack."

"It's nice meeting all of you."

Seth smiled at Lily and so did everyone else except Isaac. Jackson gave Lily a look as if to say "ignore him." The pack seemed so nice to Lily and they seemed like they were all a tightly knitted band of brothers.

"Careful Lily, I'm thinking Jackson has a little soft spot for you. Don't you pooch?" Bray teased.

"Shut up Bray!" barked Jackson from behind gritted teeth. "He and Trent are sort of the pranksters in our pack, and also the most annoying."

"That's for sure." added Garrett.

"But we're also the fastest and the best hunters."

"That's to be debated" said Isaac in his surly tone.

"Alright guys, that's enough." said Seth sternly. "Lily, we should get you home, your dad will be upset if he finds out you snuck out to hang with a bunch of werewolves.

That would be hard to explain to her dad which is why she never had the conversation of Oliver and his family being vampires. How would you tell somebody that? Thought Lily. Just say, 'Hey dad, I'm in love with a vampire and now I'm hanging out with werewolves. Oh! And I think maybe I'll hang with some witches too.' Some how Lily knew that was not a topic of conversation at dinner.

"I'll take her home." Jackson said

Seth nodded in approval "We'll meet you back later. Come on you bags of fleas, let's go." he said jokingly.

Seth, Isaac, Garrett, and the twins all phased into their werewolves and sprinted into the woods.

Jackson turned to Lily. "What did you think?"

"They are all so great, like they're your brothers."

"They are, they're my family."

Lily smiled "Shall we?"

Jackson began to phase then laid down on the ground so Lily could get on his back. "Hi ho silver away!" she shouted

Jackson let out a series of small barks which were supposed to be laughter. Then he belted out a howl and ran through the woods.

When they arrived him Lily was worried she'd have to climb up that stupid tree again, but instead Jackson leaped up and grabbed the tree with his claws and continued to climb till he reached Lily's window. Jackson quickly phased into a human again while hanging onto the tree branch with one hand effortlessly.

Lily jumped onto the window and crawled into her room quietly. "Thanks for the lift Jackson." she whispered.

"No problem Lily." He whispered. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Lily smiled a big smile "Yeah, that be great."

"Great. Maybe I'll show you were we werewolves like to hang out on our down time."

"Sounds like fun, or like danger."

Jackson laughed "A bit of both."

Lily grinned and began to shut the window. "Goodnight Jackson."

"Goodnight Lily." then Jackson phased and climbed down the tree and ran into the woods.

She didn't think it could be possible, but she had fun, a lot of fun. She couldn't wait till tomorrow then she heard the voice again. "Lily, you are being so careless!"

Lily then felt a surge of guilt but at the same time was overwhelmed with happiness as she fell asleep to the sound of the velvet voice.

**Sneak Preview:**

"This is so crazy!" Lily said to herself as she looked down at the water.

"Lily! Don't do this!" the voiced screamed.

Lily took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Here I go." then she jumped into the water letting go of all fear and worry so she could hear the voice scream her name.

"Lily...Lily...Lily!"

Then she landed in the water trying to swim to shore but couldn't since the waves were crashing down on her crushing her and pulling her into the abyss.


	7. Taking the plunge

Jackson picked Lily up to take her to Dunn. Lily was actually a little excited but too much joy and fun made her feel a little sick these days since Oliver wasn't there, she felt a little guilty about having a good time. But Lily only seemed to have a good time with Jackson not her friends or even her dad who had been spending most of his time fishing.

"What? No werewolf today?" Lily asked as she looked at Jackson's car.

Jackson laughed "I thought I'd keep the date a little normal..."

Date. No Lily didn't want this to be a date, or at least she didn't think she did. She didn't want to hurt Jackson's feelings by saying it wasn't so she just smiled and said "Well, were to?"

Jackson opened the door for Lily. As she hoped into the passenger's seat she could again hear the little voice.

"Lily, go back inside, tell him the date is off."

Was the voice jealous or something? Or was it simply trying to protect her?

"Hey, Lily would you mind if I phased for a minute, I need to see if the pack is doing alright."

"You can do that by phasing?"

Jackson nodded "When we are all wolves we can actually read the thoughts of the other wolves in the pack. It's sort of like our built in werewolf cell phone."

"Oh, well then by all means phase. Tell the others I say hi."

Jackson smiled then phased into the werewolf. He stood there for a minute sniffing the air around him then out of no where he began to growl as if he were ready to kill. After a few more nimutes he phased back and put his clothes back on.

"I need to get you into Dunn." He hopped in the car and started the engine.

He zoomed down the highway at a speed that reminded Lily of Oliver's psychotic driving. "Jackson what's going on?" she asked slightly panicked. "What did they say?"

"There is a vampire in the woods, apparently she's was working with that vampire that attacked you."

Lily flashed back to the memory of Charlie charging for her in the meadow and how Jackson had saved her in just the nick of time.

"She?" Lily asked. Then before Jackson could answer, Lily put the pieces together herself. "Maya..."

"What?"

"Her name is Maya, and she's here because she wants to kill me because Oliver killed her mate Marrow." she still shuddered at the sound of his name.

"That's why I have to take you to Dunn and fast. You'll be safe since vampires aren't allowed in our city."

"And I'll be surrounded by a bunch of giant werewolves."

"Right." Jackson said with a chuckle.

When they reached Dunn Lily could see the rest of the pack waiting in front of Jackson's house. They looked like they were in a hurry so Lily and Jackson got out of the car as quickly as possible.

"We need to go now! We have to run a sweep of the woods and make sure she's not out there." Seth demanded.

That was all it took to get the boys to take off their clothes and phase. Jackson turned to Lily causing Isaac to growl at him.

"One sec ok Isaac?" Isaac growled at Jackson's words. "Ok, Lily I need you to stay here that way I know you're safe. We'll be back in an hour or so."

Lily nodded understanding her instructions. Isaac growled again only this time Lily could hear the "Come on Jackson!" in it.

Jackson didn't have time to take off his clothes so he phased were he was causing the clothes to rip right off of him. The pack sprinted into the woods leaving Lily behind.

Lily worried about Jackson, if Maya was out there she would definatly kill all of them. Not only was Maya a psycho vampire, but she was a pissed off psycho vampire with a score to settle and that meant her strength was probably at its peak. Lily had to do something to get her mind off of all of this.

She walked down to the beach which was quiet for a minute then the tide began to come in further and the waves crashed violently as a storm started to roll in. It wasn't really a storm, more like a hurricane if she had to classify it. Lily still couldn't take her mind off of Maya since she felt like it was all her fault. Maya wouldn't be here if Lily hadn't started trouble with Marrow she thought, and the overwhelming guilt caused her to cry. As she cried she noticed something in the distance, on the cliff were a bunch of guys bungee jumping into the raging water. What Lily really needed was a chance to hear that perfect voice in her head and to do that she had to do something dangerous.

Lily hiked to the top of the cliff and looked down to see the drop. It was a really big drop and the fear began to well up inside Lily but nonetheless she strapped on the bungee cord tightly to where it felt like it was cutting off her circulation but better safe than sorry. Lily took a step closer to the edge and spread her arms out like the man had told her to. She gulped.

"This is so crazy!" Lily said to herself as she looked down at the water.

"Lily! Don't do this!" the voiced screamed.

Lily took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Here I go." then she jumped into the water letting go of all fear and worry so she could hear the voice scream her name.

"Lily...Lily...Lily!"

Then she landed in the water trying to swim to shore but couldn't since the waves were crashing down on her crushing her and pulling her into the abyss.

Lily managed to get her head above water to see something deep green floating in the water almost like it was coming towards her. She didn't get to see who it was as she started sinking again. Lily tried to fight the waves but it was no use. Soon everything began to flash before her eyes: Her friends, her family, Jackson, the pack, The Okens, then that last face of Oliver. Beautiful sweet Oliver, why hadn't she listened to him when he said to do nothing stupid? She stopped fighting the waves as she realized this is what she wanted; to die. She knew she could never live her life to the fullest without Oliver there so why try and do it? She sank further and further down until everything went black.

Suddenly something grabbed her, it was a strong arm being wrapped around her waist and it began to pull her up. She could breathe again but it hurt since her lungs were filled with water. She began moving closer to shore until she could feel the sand and rocks under her and no more crushing waves around her.

"Are you crazy?" her rescuer yelled. "You could have died out there!"

Lily looked up to see who saved her. "Jackson, where-what-how did you...?"

"I could her your heartbeat miles away then I heard it start to slow."

Lily coughed up a bunch of water then laid in the sand to catch her breath. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah you should be! You could have gotten killed out there! Are you crazy or just get a kick out of playing with your life?" he continued yelling.

"Did you find her?" Lily asked

"Maya? No. But we did see her, she was wearing a dark green dress or something. Anyway, when we were closing in on her she dove into the water and that's when I heard you're heartbeat slow down."

The deep green thing she had seen in the water, it was Maya! She was only a few feet away from me, I was hers. Lily thought.

"She swam off and I don't know how far she could get." Jackson added. "Come on, let's get you some dry clothes, you're soaking."

Lily nodded and got up brushing herself off. The idea that Maya was still out there and could have easily gone for the kill if Jackson hadn't dove into the water dance in her head. She knew she was never going to be safe, that until Maya was killed Lily wasn't safe.

**Sneak Preview:**

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she watched Jackson sniff around.

"There's someone in here."

"Well, my dads' upstairs-"

"Someone not human Lily!" he growled "Vampire."

Lily's heart began to race as she looked around the room for any sign of vengeful vampires but nothing until she felt a rush of cold next to her body. She turned around to see the vampire standing before her.

"Hi Lily."


	8. Saving Oliver Oken

Lily and Jackson walked into her house. Her dad was asleep upstairs as Lily could hear the excessively loud snoring.

"Are you hungry?" Lily asked.

"Starving, us werewolves have a big appetite."

Lily chuckled. "Well you can order a pizza if you want, I'm going to go upstairs and change my 'oh so lovely outfit'." Lily was referring to the sweat pants and baggy button up shirt Jackson had lent her. She ran upstairs to throw on some jeans and a different shirt.

Jackson picked up the phone and began dialing the number to the pizzeria.

"Pablo's pizzas how can I help you?" asked the voice from the other end.

As Jackson was about to place his order he dropped the phone on the ground and started sniffing the living room. Lily heard the phone drop onto the hardwood floor and came downstairs to see if everything was ok, she was still wearing Jackson's shirt but this time she wearing jeans.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she watched Jackson sniff around.

"There's someone in here."

"Well, my dads' upstairs-"

"Someone not human Lily!" he growled "Vampire."

Lily's heart began to race as she looked around the room for any sign of vengeful vampires but nothing until she felt a rush of cold next to her body. She turned around to see the vampire standing before her.

"Hi Lily."

Jackson growled and leaped in front of Lily protecting her. "You have two seconds to back away bloodsucker!" he snapped.

"Jackson don't!" Lily moved around Jackson and stepped closer to the vampire. "Miley?"

Miley smiled big. "Lily."

Lily couldn't hold back her happiness and threw her arms around Miley's neck. "Oh my god I'm so happy you're here!"

"It's good to see you too." Miley said hugging her back. She made a disgusted look as she crinkled her little pointed nose. "Ugh! No offense Lily but you reek!"

"I do?" Lily sniffed her shirt which smelled really nice to her, like soap.

Miley plugged her nose. "You smell like a dog."

Jackson growled behind his teeth. "What do you want bloodsucker?"

Miley put her hand on her hip and looked at Jackson. "So this is the guard dog eh? Down boy!" she snapped at him. "I'm here to see Lily."

Lily giggled at the "Down boy!" expression. "You came to see me?"

"What for leech?"

Miley glared at Jackson again, "I prefer Miley. Anyway, I came to see if you were ok and to do this." Miley gently hit Lily on the arm which did feel like a punch to Lily.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"How could you be so stupid? I mean what were you thinking? Jumping off that cliff! And why are you still alive?"

"Whoa whoa slow down! What are you talking about?"

Miley sighed with irratation "About you jumping off the cliff in Dunn, I'm talking about you trying to kill yourself!"

"I wasn't...I was bungee jumping." Lily's voce cracked as she tried to explain.

Miley was still flaring with anger but now the anger turned into plain fury. "Bungee jumping? You mean to tell me you were bungee jumping? DIDN'T OLIVER SAY NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!?" the shout was so loud Lily was shocked that her dad didn't hear it and wake up.

"Look I know I did something stupid-"

"This is bad, really bad. Listen, the reason I came here was to see if you were dead because I could see in your suture you jumping off a cliff then Oliver saw the vision in my head and..."

"And?" asked Lily. Miley didn't answer which caused Lily to go a little crazy. "And what Miley?"

"He's on his way to Italy, he's on a plane now."

"Italy? Why?"

"He's going to see the vampire counsel to ask to be exterminated."

Lily's heart stopped and she nearly collapsed if Jackson hadn't caught her. "Wh-Wha- What?" Lily stammered "Why didn't anyone stop him?!"

"He wasn't going to listen to any of us, he just left and he's on his way right now."

Lily was breathing uncontrollably now, this wasn't happening, this couldn't happen. The only thing she could think to do now was go after him and pray she'd get there in time.

"Let's go." Lily grabbed her coat and began to walk out the door.

"Wait, what?"

"We're going to go after him, I can't stand by and do nothing. Even though he doesn't love me anymore that doesn't change the way I feel about him. I love him and I always will."

"I can't let you go to the vampire counsel and be executed."

"I'm going with or without you Miley."

Miley sighed then gave a little grin. "What are we waiting for then?" she opened the door and began running to the car.

"Lily wait." Lily felt a tight grip on her arm as Jackson stopped her. "You can't leave, please I'm begging you not to go."

"Jackson let go!"

"Don't do this Lily."

Lily looked at a pleading Jackson and felt the guilt well up inside her but she couldn't let Oliver do this, she had to go. "Cover for me will you?" then she kissed the top of his head and ran to the car.

Miley raced down the road and in the rearview mirror Lily could see werewolf Jackson chase after the car until he disappeared and let out a painful howl.

Miley managed to find two seats on the next flight to Europe in first class, but Lily was too distracted to enjoy herself in the upscale setting, same with Miley even though this was not new to her.

"How long do we have?" asked Lily.

"When we reach Italy we'll have about an hour. There is a huge festival going on right now so it might be harder to get to the counsel."

Lily tried to calm herself but it was no use, how could she be calm when the man she loved was about to go kill himself because he thought she had committed suicide.

"This is endless!" Lily yelped referring to the flight.

"Calm down Lily, we'll get there to stop him, don't worry."

Lily sighed and tried to get her mind on something else. "Say something."

"What?" asked Miley

"Anything to help me think of something else."

"Umm ok, Jake says hello! The family is doing really well. Robbie Ray got a job as a surgeon and Rachel just finished decorating the whole house, it's gorgeous."

It was helping a little but not a lot. "Keep going." Lily said.

"Uhh...Sarah is still a bitch."

Lily laughed, Oliver still on her mind but she was happy at the effort Miley gave. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Lily also had someone else on her mind: Jackson. She had left him in a painful state and she hated doing that to her best friend but it had to be done. She knew what it was like to be left behind, she knew it all to well.

The plane landed and Lily and Miley were the first ones off. They hurried to the parking lot to get a car.

"Shouldn't we just catch a bus."

"No, we need something faster like...that!" Miley pointed to a cherry red porche sitting idly in the parking lot, most likely some lawyer or doctor's car.

"Miley we're not going to steal that-"

Before Lily could finish Miley had broken in and started the car. "Hurry up slow poke!" Miley yelled to Lily.

Lily got in the car and Miley zoomed down the road like a maniac. Lily had no time to freak out over the insane speed she was only focused on saving Oliver.

"GO GO GO!" Lily ordered.

Miley drove faster and faster until she made an abrupt stop in the city. The festival was still going on and there were so many people, to many for Miley to zoom through. She looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly noon then looked back at Lily.

"You see that clock Lily?"

Lily nodded "Yeah"

"Run to it as fast as you can, Oliver will be there about to enter the counsel hall. Run as fast as you can before it strikes noon. GO!" then Lily was out the door running faster then she ever had before.

She had thirty seconds left. She pushed through anyone and everyone in her way. Twenty seconds now. She pushed faster and faster till she felt she was about t achieve lift off. Ten seconds now. She could see in the distance Oliver standing in a dark alley way so his skin wouldn't sparkle in the sunlight. He was about to enter the hall. The clock made a loud BING! BING! as it stroke twelve and with all her might Lily dove and tried to push Oliver away from the open door. Oliver didn't budge but he caught Lily. It felt like she had run into a statue or a pillar of concrete and it hurt but Lily didn't care.

"Oliver! Don't do this ok?! Don't go to the counsel!" Lily was crying uncontrollably in his arms.

"Lily?" Oliver said in an astonished voice. "I thought- you- how?"

"Bungee jumping. I know I said I wouldn't do anything stupid but I just had to...and I wanted to live on the edge...and your voice...then Miley...Jackson wouldn't...we stole a porche...I ran as fast as I could and and" Lily was babbling now and Oliver couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"You're ok."

"_You're_ ok!"

There they were, together again. Oliver held Lily tightly but gently as if she were the most precious treasure on earth. Lily held on to Oliver tightly as if she let go she would float away. She never thought this would happen again and now it was happening and nothing else mattered except him in her arms at that moment.

"Oliver" said a booming voice from behind them. "The counsel craves a word with you."

"No need, everything is alright. I'm just going to-"

"Now" the voice boomed. The voice belonged to a guard who was easily twice the size of Jackson and Seth. "And bring your friend." he was referring to Lily.

"She has nothing to do with this." Oliver snarled.

"Bring her." Another guard popped up behind them and led them into a giant stone building resembling a palace.

Oliver held onto Lily tighter protecting her. Lily held on tighter too as the guards led them into the hall of vampires.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Who's your friend Oliver?"

Oliver brought Lily closer to his body. "She's not a part of this Slade."

The vampire sitting at the end took a big whiff of the air around him and smiled a big hungry smile. "She smells tasty. I _am _quite hungry."

Oliver growled at him.

"Calm yourself Paul." said Slade putting his hand up. "Bring her here Demetrius."

The big guard next to Lily grabbed her arm and brought her closer to the ravenous vampires.

"Are you prepared to die Lily?" Paul chuckled


	9. Vampire Council

Lily's heart was thrumping like a humming bird as they walked down the long corridor into the main hall. Oliver pressed his lips to the top of her head and spoke in a whisper only she could hear.

"It's going to be ok, I won't let anything happen to you."

His reassurance was all she needed not to pass out right there. It was good to hear him soothe her and vow to protect her like he had done in the past.

"Through here." said the giant guard closest to Oliver. He opened the door which led to a huge room lit by candles and a few dim lanterns. It reminded Lily of a crypt or a dungeon from Dracula, and it sent chills through her.

Lily and Oliver walked into the hall to two throne like seats in the center of the room. "Sit" the other guard ordered. "The council is on their way."

They sat still holding on to one another by the hand. Lily's grip had tightened still only feeling like a small twinge to Oliver. Oliver stroked the back of Lily's hand with his thumb.

"I'm right here Lily, I'm not going anywhere." he whispered his reassurance again.

Another door in the opposite direction flung open and a big voice boomed from it. "PUT ME DOWN GARGANTUA! YOU TOO YOU VAMPIRIC HULK! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Oliver and Lily looked at one another and said in unison "Miley"

"Oliver! Lily! You guys are ok!" her voice was quieter now and not full of anger. "I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN BIG FOOT!" she barked at the guards who were holding her up like she was a rag doll.

The guards set her down and Miley rushed over to Oliver and Lily throwing her arms around them.

"How did you get caught?" asked Oliver. "And how could you bring Lily? Do you know how much danger you put her in?"

"I'm sorry but she was coming here with our without me. And I never saw her getting caught by a bunch of overly steroided guards for the council."

"What are they going to do to us?" asked Lily.

"They don't intend to hurt us, so don't worry, no where in my visions do I see us being smashed and smeared all over this hall by a bunch of Alpha vampires."

"Thanks Lily." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Silence! The council is here." one of the guards shouted.

Another light flipped on, this one brighter. Five figures walked across a long table and took a seat right in front of them. Lily couldn't see there faces until a dimmer light flipped on and the blinding spotlight disappeared.

"Oliver, how I've missed you." said the vampire in the center. "Ah, and my favorite vampire in the room! How are you Miley?"

"Well besides being man handled by tweedle G and tweedle Giant I'm doing just fine."

The vampire laughed with a laugh that boomed through the entire room.

"Who's your friend Oliver?"

Oliver brought Lily closer to his body. "She's not a part of this Slade."

The vampire sitting at the end took a big whiff of the air around him and smiled a big hungry smile. "She smells tasty. I _am _quite hungry."

Oliver growled at him.

"Calm yourself Paul." said Slade putting his hand up. "Bring her here Demetrius."

The big guard next to Lily grabbed her arm and brought her closer to the ravenous vampires.

"Are you prepared to die Lily?" Paul chuckled

Oliver growled even louder which made Lily jump a little.

"Watch it Paul." said Slade. "And calm yourself Oliver, we mean your friend no harm."

Oliver kept his eyes on Paul and sat back ready to strike at any given moment.

"How did you know my name?" asked Lily with a shaky voice.

"I, like Oliver, can read minds. But it only works when I can look in their eyes." said Paul.

"We all have special...talents." said a vampire on the other end of Slade.

Slade smiled a nefarious grin at Lily "Please let me introduce you to the council. This is Paul." he pointed to the hungry blonde vampire that had taunted her before. "This is Olivia." he then pointed to a beautiful red headed vampire sitting next to Paul. "And this is Czar and Lita." he pointed to the vampires on the other side of him. Czar was covered in tribal tattoos and Lita had gorgeous golden eyes and curly spirals of brown hair.

"What are your talents?" asked Lily

Slade smiled another chilling smile. "I can move things with my mind." Suddenly Lily saw a chair in the corner of the room go flying in the air and landing on the other side of the big hall.

"I can control the mind of others." Czar said.

"Everyone's mind?" asked Lily

"Only those who are weak minded."

"I can tell when someone is lying." added Olivia. "Lita here has my favorite talent of all though."

Lily was afraid to ask but she mustered enough courage, or stupidity, to ask. "What would that be?"

Lita looked at Lily intently and began to concentrate. Out of nowhere Oliver sprung from his seat and snarled at Lita.

"Don't you touch her."

"That's enough Oliver!" she barked and began to look at Oliver with the same concentration.

Oliver fell to the floor and began to groan in pain. It was like he was being burned alive by invisible flames.

Lita grinned a snide grin then looked back at Lily. "I can torture people with my mind."

Lily bent down to see if Oliver was alright. "Oliver!"

"Lita control yourself." bellowed Slade. "We did not call you to cause trouble."

Paul looked at Lily with a sharp glance and gritted his teeth. "She knows about our kind Slade, she _is_ trouble. You know the law."

"Silence brother!" Slade stood up and looked at Lily Oliver and Miley. "The law states that any exposure of our kind to the mortal world is charged with death."

Lily gasped and backed away slowly into Oliver's arms. "Be reasonable Slade." said Miley.

"Reasonable? This is the law Miley, and it is said that the mortal, you, and your brother must-" Paul was going off on a rampage until Slade interrupted.

"Perhaps we could find some common ground here. We will pay you Okens a visit in the near future to check on Miss Lily."

"Check on her?" asked Miley

"We expect this girl to be one of us, she is to become part of the undead: a vampire."

Lily should have been terrified but instead she was excited. If she became a vampire that meant she and Oliver would be together forever, more than forever, an eternity.

"And if she's not?" asked Oliver

"You and you're entire family including Miss Lily will be sentanced to death." Czar added.

"Do we have a deal?" Slade asked.

Oliver was ready to jump Slade but Miley saved the day by quickly saying "I will change her myself."

"Then I think we're done here. Tell Robbie Ray I say hello and the rest of your dear family." Slade added.

"I will." Miley backed away along with Lily and Oliver.

"Demetrius, Marcus please escort our guests out."

Miley groaned and said to herself. "More manhandling."

Marcus grabbed her arm and she yanked it away. "Watch it Shrek!"

Lily, Oliver, and Miley made their way to the long hallway out of the hall of vampires. The entire time Oliver held on to Lily never letting her go and Lily was not planning on letting Oliver go either.

**Sneak Preview:**

"I'm sorry Lily but you smell really bad. Were you playing with a dog?"

Lily looked down and realized she was still wearing Jackson's shirt. Uh oh. "Um, this is sort of the dog's shirt."

Oliver looked at her confused.

"Jackson is a werewolf and he lent me his shirt after I jumped into the water and got soaking wet."

"So Jacksons' a werewolf."

"You knew?"

Oliver looked at Lily and grinned "I knew the second I saw that mongrel eyeing you at the prom.

Once again, uh oh.


	10. Coming home prt 1

After leaving the hall Miley was able get three seats on the next flight back home. Lily was in no rush to get home because a) she would have a lot of explaining to do when she got home and b) she was back with Oliver holding on to him as if she let go he would disappear into the depths of her memory.

Oliver and Lily sat next to each other on the plane, his arm still wrapped around her and he head leaning on his shoulder. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy as she fought the urge to fall asleep. Oliver looked down at her and smiled.

"You should get some sleep, you've had a long day."

Lily opened her eyes and yawned. "No, I'm fine."

Oliver chuckled which caused Lily's head to slightly bounce up and down. "What are you thinking?"

Lily lifted her head and looked at Oliver. "About you and me right here, right now. I never thought I'd see you again."

Oliver placed a hand on Lily's soft cheek and smiled. "Funny, that's what I was thinking too."

Lily smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. She breathed in his intoxicating scent and her eyes began to shut again."

"Lily?"

"Uh huh?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry Lily but you smell really bad. Were you playing with a dog?"

Lily looked down and realized she was still wearing Jackson's shirt. Uh oh. "Um, this is sort of the dog's shirt."

Oliver looked at her confused.

"Jackson is a werewolf and he lent me his shirt after I jumped into the water and got soaking wet."

"So Jacksons' a werewolf."

"You knew?"

Oliver looked at Lily and grinned "I knew the second I saw that mongrel eyeing you at the prom.

Once again, uh oh.

"It's not like that, he and I are just friends. He's my best friend actually." Lily felt bad only referring to him as a friend so she felt the need to throw in the 'best friend' as well.

Oliver looked angry but not with Lily, with Jackson getting so close to her. He saw Lily yawn again and struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Lily, go to sleep I can see how tired you are."

"No I can't sleep."

"Why?"

She looked up at Oliver. "I'm afraid that when I wake up you'll be gone. I'm afraid this whole thing would have been some wonderful dream and I don't think I can bear that."

Oliver looked in her eyes and said in a low whisper. "I promise, when you wake up I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Lily laid her head back on his shoulder and smiled to herself. She shut her eyes and fell asleep, and this time she didn't have a nightmare.


	11. Coming Home prt 2

Lily awoke in her bed and saw Oliver laying next to her watching her sleep and smiling like he had just finished laughing.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Lily sat up and looked at him. "What did I say?" he cheeks flushed bright red.

"You said my name a couple of times, a lot of times actually."

Lily covered her lips and looked at him with an embarrassed glance. "I did? Oh god I'm sorry."

"No don't be, I loved listening to you and I love knowing I'm in your dreams."

Lily smiled and laid her head on his stone chest and he began to stroke her hair like he had done in the past. "Can I ask you something?"

Oliver looked down at her. "Of course."

Lily sat up and looked him straight in those perfect golden eyes of his and put on her serious face. "Why did you leave?"

Oliver was very still now and his happy look quickly changed into a look of pain and sorrow. "I had to Lily, it was the only way to protect you. I thought if I wasn't in your life you would start to live the life of a typical teenager and not have to deal with vampires anymore. But then you find another way and become best friends with a dog!"

Lily felt bad she had thrawted his efforts at giving her a normal life. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, if anyone should be it's me for leaving you. I thought as soon as I left it would be ok, that you would be ok."

"I wasn't, especially after seeing you leave me so easily. It was like saying goodbye was nothing to you...like you didn't love me anymore."

Oliver's face morphed into one of anger and disbelief at Lily's words. "Didn't love you anymore? How many times have I told you I loved you? That you were my world, my whole world! And you still thought what I said was true?"

Lily nodded feeling a little stupid now that she heard his side of the story. "You were a great liar..."

"Of course I am Lily! I have to be."

"Well what about you?" Lily added "Did you really think I was going to get over you? Oliver I don't want to be a typical teenager, I just want...I only want to be with you."

Oliver smiled his crooked smiled and laid a hand on Lily's cheek. "I'm here now, as long as you want me."

Lily smiled back "Forever?"

"Forever."

Then Oliver brought her face closer to his and kissed her. His lips pressed against hers felt like a perfect fit and for once in the long months Oliver had been gone Lily felt the electricity he sent through her body with a kiss that burned with the passion that could set the whole forest on fire but they wouldn't have cared.

**Sneak Preview:**

"So, this is the bloodsucker."

"This is the mongrel." Oliver snapped back at Jackson's remark.

Jackson growled then got closer to Oliver. "Planning on ditching Lily again here? Leaving her with a broken heart?"

"Jackson!" Lily yelled in irratation.

"I'm here to stay Jackson, as long as she wants me."

"Would she want you in pieces leech?"

Lily cringed at the threat Jackson had just given Oliver.

"I'm here to stay too Oken, remember that."


	12. Never going to leave you

Lily went up to her room and shut the door behind her. Oliver was standing by the window looking out at the woods. He turned to Lily with the same sad look in his eye.

"Oliver, I'm sorry about-"

"You have nothing to apologize for sweetheart. If anyone is apologizing it's me." He walked toward Lily and put his arms around her bringing her close. "If I had never left you the way I did you wouldn't have wasted your time taking care of a dog."

Lily cringed at how Oliver called Jackson a dog but she didn't want to hurt him more by defending Jackson. "You don't have to hate yourself for leaving, I know it was because you were trying to protect me. I'm just glad your back here...with me."

"I'm always going to be here with you, until the end of time."

Lily looked away from Oliver's eyes embarrassed about what she was going to say next. "Um, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"When you were gone I started to...well I started to hear voices...your voice actually."

"Voices?"

Lily nodded with her glowing red cheeks. "Only when I was about to do something stupid."

"So that explains you jumping..."

"Yeah..."

Out of nowhere Oliver began to laugh. "Lily, some of the things you do."

Lily began to laugh too. "Well I had to do something to hear your voice, even if it meant jumping from a cliff into the raging ocean during a storm with an insane vampire who was out to kill me floating a few feet away."

Oliver let out a growl. "What?" Oliver sat down on Lily's bed to keep from going crazy.

"Maya is still out there." Lily curled up next to Oliver on her bed.

"We're going to find her Lily, I promise you that."

"We? Does this mean you're all moving back?" Lily smiled a big hopeful smile.

Oliver nodded and grinned "I'm not ever leaving you again Lily, I can also promise you that."

"Good to know, that way I don't have to get Miley to kick your butt."

Oliver laughed then kissed the top of Lily's head making his way down to her lips.

Her heart began to race and she could feel it all the way to her toes. This was where she was meant to be, right there right then with Oliver kissing him as if it was there last kiss but she knew it wouldn't be, she knew he would be there because he _did _want her and he _did _love her and that was all Lily needed.

**Check out my next story in the Stolen Series entitled:**

**Thunder**


End file.
